Heroes Elite: The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes: The Kang War
Heroes Elite: The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes: The Kang War is the tenth special event of Heroes Elite. Premiere Date: ???, 2017 Plot: After Thor's disappearance of stopping the cycle of Ragnarok by allowing Surtur to burn the Nine Realms, and preventing Ragnarok from happening over and over again, the Government continues to start the Superhuman Registration Act, Tony agrees because of his enthralling from the Purple Man, while Cap disagrees because heroes have to be free to make their own choices, which starts a Civil War between them in the greatest battle of all time. Characters: *Heroes Elite: **Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) **Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) **Hellboy (Ron Perlman) **Thundercats: ***Lion-O (Will Friedle) ***Tygra (Matthew Mercer) ***Cheetra (Pauley Perrette) ***Panthro (Kevin Michael Richardson) ***WilyKit and WilyKat (Madeleine Hall and Eamon Pirruccello) ***Snarf (Satomi Körogi) **Manhattan Clan: ***Goliath (Keith David) ***Hudson (Edward Asner) ***Broadway (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Lexington (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) ***Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) ***Bronx (Frank Welker) ***Angela (Bridgette Bako) ***Fu-Dog ***Katana (Kim Mai Guest) ***Nashville ***Egwardo ***Othello (Michael Dorn) ***Desdemona (CCH Pounder) ***Eliza Maza (Salli Richardson) **Teen Titans: ***Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Lacey Chalbert) - the new leader of the Titans replacing Robin after he was exposed as a glory hog and a womanizer ***Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) ***Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) - becomes tireless without Raven not getting his jokes after she joined the Pokesquad ***Roy Harper/Speedy (Mike Irwin) ***Garth/Aqualad (Will Wheaton) ***Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (T'keyah Meyah) ***Mas y Menos (Freddie Rodriguez) **Autobots: ***Optimus Prime (David Kaye) ***Black Arachnia (Cree Summer) - re-joins the Autobots in order to pay for her sins ***Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) ***Ratchet (Corey Burton) ***Arcee (Susan Blu) ***Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Blurr (John Moschitta) **Ninja Turtles: ***Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) ***Donatello (Sam Riegel) ***Raphael (Greg Abbey) ***Michaelangelo (Wayne Grayson) **Avengers: ***Captain America (Brian Bloom) - was shocked to discover that Kang started the war to blame him. ***Iron Man (Eric Loomis) - was shocked to discover that Kang planned his fascination of the Damocles. ***Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) - was shocked to discover that he could've destroyed the Time Drive. ***Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) - was shocked to discover that Cynatron posed as his father, and he forgot that his father has a one eye, and did not sound like Luthor. ***Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) - was shocked to discover what a coward he was acting. ***Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - regrets not realizing Ravonna was an illusion, but when she gained the courage to stop Kang, she immediately calls the others. ***Hawkeye (Chris Cox) - was shocked to discover he was right about Kang. ***Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) - was shocked to discover Ash was Humanaghandi, a legend from his home. ***Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) - was shocked to discover what a big butt she has. ***Vision (Peter Jessop) - was shocked to discover that he is in love with Wanda Romanoff. ***New Avengers: ****Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) - was shocked to discover he is one of Miles Warren's clones. ****James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Steve Blum) - was seen destroying Kang's drones. ****James Rhodes/War Machine (Bumper Robinson) -apologizes to Iron Man, and becomes one of Stark Industries heads. ****Ben Grimm/Thing (Clancy Brown) - becomes a coach fro the Rift Warriors. ****Luke Cage (Christopher B. Duncan) - gets married to Jessica Jones. ****Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Loren Lester) - is seen as the best man. **Eric the Spellbinder (Andrew Garfield) **Kyra (Drew Barrymore) *Ashemis Prime (Matthew Broderick) *Star-Prime (Jodi Benson) *S.H.I.E.L.D.: **Nick Fury (Andre Ware) - fires Maria Hill for the Registration Act that started a war. **Maria Hill (Kari Wuhrer) - realizes it was what Kang wanted. **Daisy Johnson/Quake (Chloe Bennet) - was seen at Nick Fury's Funeral after Kang Killed him. *Fantastic Four: **Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (David Hyde Pierce) - doing research on an Alien Planet. **Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (Erin Torpey) - regrets not warning the world of the Skrulls ahead of time. **Johnny Storm/Human Torch (David Kaufman) - revealed to be an android based off the original Human Torch. *Scott Lang/Ant-Man (Crispin Freeman) - ??? *Sam Wilson/Falcon (Lance Reddick) - ??? *Doc Samson (Cam Clarke) - ??? *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (Jon Curry) - ??? *Deadpool (Nolan North) - breaks the 4th wall about how the show, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes gets the right characters, but the wrong actors, as he states, "You know what stinks about this show? Marvel gets the wrong characters, they should've hired Corey Burton as Odin, Clancy Brown as the Thing, Jonathan Freeman as Kang and Mark Hamill as Doctor Doom, also, making Galactus a mute!?, David Kaye could've played him, and guess what other characters the voices got wrong, ???" Villains: *Kang the Conqueror (Jonathan Freeman) - the main antagonist, he reveals to the Avengers that he caused the Kree-Skrull war because they stood in the way of his conquest, his conquest was to rule all reality. *Surtur (Rick D. Wasserman) - uses the Twilight sword to burn all the Nine Realms **Amora the Enchantress (Kari Wahlgren) - plants the Seeds of Destructions in all of the Nine Realms, so Surtur can burn them all *Kurse/Odin (Clancy Brown) - revealed to have been Cynatron, while the Real Odin was trapped in the world of Illusions. Aliens used: ??? Quotes: *Wasp: My God, I was so stupid, you tricked me? *Kang: yes, I knew your compassion, and actually I have you to thank for making sure my conquest is complete, couldn't have happened without you! - *Yellowjacket: is that what I was? a coward, turning my back on the ones who needed me? *Nick Fury: Not what I seen, and you had the courage to stand up for what is right, lets say, even I made a mistake too! - *Hulk: You mean I could've destroyed the time Drive? *Kang: Yes, I knew you and the other Avengers would've stopped me, so I did what I did, and you might say I'm a coward, but cowards survive. - *Iron Man: "We're not going to destroy it, we're going to use it" augh what was I thinking oh yeah, Revenge for my parents. *Captain America: "Never been in a fight in your life", (sighs) then again who am I to talk? - *Thor: Thou Used me, how could I have been such a fool! *Kurse: You should know your arrogant arse father, I banished him into the world of Illusions because he didn't know the meaning of the word worthy, we had enough of his arrogance, so we shown false gods, like you that your just mortal men, with magic powers, and manipulated idiots into believing them. - *Captain America: I guess there was a spike in the formula, it made me more arrogant. *Maria Hill: I should never have made the Registration Act, it was revoked at the end of the war. - *Black Panther: Humanaghandi once again you shown the truth to the eyes of Africa. *Ash : well my father watched over your people, so I know you would do the same. - *Hawkeye: I told you he did it! *Thor: We understand...... How could I have been such a fool! *Black Panther: He tricked us all Thor. - *Ms. Marvel: whay didn't you guys tell me my butt is so big? *Wasp: well, um, Carol I didn't tell you because, well........Friendship? - *Vision: I never had a feeling of love for anyone before Wanda, even for you? *Wanda: I know vision you are more human than machine! - *Spider-Man: I'm a clone.....and I.....am .....done living......a......LIE (crashes Kang into the Time Drive) *Kang: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO.,.......CURSE YOU..........AVENGERS! - *Wasp: It's my fault, Kang got the best of us. *Ben: so did Kevin and Paradox! *Rex: Ceasar and Providence! *Hellboy: next time try to be more aware! *Lion-O: Chilla, and the Lunatoks. *Goliath: The Illuminati *Optimus: Megatron! *Leonardo: Replicators *Star-Prime: Robin *Ashemis: Janet, all of us were manipulated *Wasp: (sigh) yeah...if you guys don't mind, I got a wedding to get ready for. Trivia: ??? Category:Movies